Ellie, Help Me Out, Please: Halloween Night
by Tamer Arisa
Summary: When Kitomi got trapped in an old mansion on Halloween, she'll do everything to get out of there. While exploring the mansions secrets, she'll meet a girl called Ellie, who's trapped in the basement. Knowing that someone's after them, Kitomi will try to help her out. But, it seems like something darker is going on...


This little fanfic is based on the mobile phone games Ellie-Help Me Out...Please and Ellie-Help Me Out...Please: Another Room. I suggest you to play it, it's pretty creepy but good. This fic is my own version of the game, yet there will be some similarities and hints on how to solve the game's puzzles. Also, the ending in this story is the good ending in the game. In the bad ending, well, the player get's murdered.

I don't own anything except the idea for this fic and Kitomi.

Happy Halloween!

* * *

I placed my backpack above my head as I runned through the storm. It was Halloween night and I had been at the library to do my school work. I was really tired and I took the wrong bus, which dropped me in the middle of nowhere. I knew I should've waited at the bus stop for the next bus, but God knows when the next bus will come, so I runned towards the first shelter that caught my attention.

It was an old mansion. I runned into it and took a deep breath. I knocked on the door, but no one opened, so I entered it. It was dark inside, and the mansion seemed to be abanoded.

My attention caught a weak source of light. I heared a faint voice from inside of the room in which the light was. I entered it and was greeted by a TV monitor.

I apporached it and saw someone on the screen. I spoke to the intercome which was in front of me.

"Hey, who are you?" I asked. The girl turned around and looked at the camera. She had pale skin, black short hair and black eyes and was dressed in a black dress and black shoes.

"Who's there?" she asked.

"My name is Matsuki Kitomi. I seeked a shelter in this mansion. Who are you?" I asked.

"Please!" the girl pleaded with a great urgency. "You've got to help me get out of here!"

"What happened?" I asked.

"Please help me. I am being held for ransom..." said the girl, shaking in fear. "My kidnapper is here too."

"What?! Where?!" My eyes wided. I shifted the camera but didn't find anything.

"He's right here...under the camera." she said. "Some debris fell on him, since this house is very old. It knocked him out." She then looked at the door. It was metalic with many bruises. It seemed like someone tried to come through it with force.

"I tried to escape, but that door won't budge. Something on the other side is jamming it." she said. "Please! You have to help me find another way out! I need to hurry before the kidnapper awakens."

"Okay, calm down. I will help you. What is your name?" I said.

"I'm Ellie...Ellie Foster." she said.

"Okay, Ellie. Let's hurry and find a way to get out of there." I said.

"Yes...thank you." Ellie replied.

"So, you say you cannot open the door."

"Hai. It's been blocked by some kind of rubble. I can't see anything on the other side." she said.

I switched the camera and observed the room. I noticed an iron hatch.

"Have you tried to open the hatch?" I asked.

"Yes, but I cannot open it on my own." she replied.

"Alright then." I took a deep breath.

In the basement was an old rusty cabin with a mirror, a box nearby the hatch and a sink beneath the cabin. The floor on the ground was tiled and I noticed some mushrooms growing in the gaps between the tiles. Also there was an electrical outlet next to a small, three legged chair.

"Okay, check first the box next to the hatch." I said.

Ellie nodded and went to the red box, taking out a trowel.

"It might come handy." she said.

"Is there anything else in the box?" I asked. She then took out a bottle of oil.

"There was only a trowel and this oil bottle." she replied.

"Good. Now, open that cabin." I ordered.

"But it's covered in rust. I doubt I can open it."

"Use the oil."

"Of course, stupid me."

She oiled the cabin, which then opened.

"Oh, it opened. Let's see what's inside of it." she said. "There's a hairdryer and a towel. And something is written in it."

"What is written in it?"

"A-1, B-2, C-3, D-4 and so on." she said.

"Alright. Now, I want you to use the trowel on the tiled floor. The one with the mushrooms." I said. I noticed that one of the tiles was placed in an odd way.

"Okay, I'll try to remove the tile using the trowel..." she said as she tried to pull it out. "Oh, gross!"

"What is it?" I asked.

"It smells terribly!" Ellie replied. She gripped her hand around the trowel. "I'll try digging a little..." she started to dig. "Here we go..."

Suddenly she started to scream.

"Aaaaaah!"

"Wh-what is it?!"

"An arm! An human arm!"

I froze and my eyes wided.

"This is getting really strange." I muttered.

"My kidnapper must've murdered her." said Ellie.

"Her?" I asked. How did she know it was a female?

"I-I, I heared he kidnapped a girl. Please, help me!" she said.

"Okay, okay, calm down." I said, and took a deep breath. "Is there anything along the human arm?"

"Hai, there's a note." she said. "But I can't read it."

She showed me the note. Something was indeed written on it, but I wasn't sure what exactly.

"Maybe it's written in hidden ink. Use the hairdryer to heat it." I said.

"Alright." she plugged the hairdryer into the electrical outlet and heated the note. The letters finally appeared and she put the hairdryer on the chair.

"What's written on it?" I asked. She showed me the note.

'I Katie Ingel will be murdered. That person is a deciever, luring people down here to torture and kill. She is the devil disguised as a girl.'

Underneath the first note was written "Crazie".

"A girl?! I thought your kidnapper was a man."

"Huh? Did I say that?" she said, surprised. "I meant many people were involved in my kidnapping. Hurry up, please! I'm sceared!"

"..."

I had a bad feeling about that girl. I looked back to the cabin mirror and noticed an odd reflection. It was a girl, my age, with brown hair and a blue-white school uniform, tied up.

"Wh-who is that girl!?"

The camera zoomed and Ellie apporached me. Her eyes, once big and sceared, turned small and meancing.

"Hee hee. I guess you found out my little secret." she turned to a hidden corner of the room. "Why don't you join us over here, Ellie?"

The black haired girl then dissapeared from the screen.

"Wh-what are you doing?!" I asked. I noticed that the black haired girl brought out of the shadows an another girl. It was the one I saw in the mirror reflection.

"Allow me to introduce you to...Ellie Foster." said the black-haired girl with an evil smile on her face. "Get me out of here or I'll crush her pretty little head."

"Wait! Who are you?! What's going on?!" I asked, slowly panicking.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" said the black haired girl, whom the note reffered; Crazie. "Just keep sniffing for clues to get me out."

I gulped. I couldn't let Crazie out. Who knows what she might be capable of. However, I couldn't let Ellie die. I noticed that she was crying.

I again scanned the room for clues. I noticed a small part of the wall above the hatch being colored differently. Also, the hairdryer, the words inside the cabin, the bolded note and the sink gave me an idea.

"Put the towel in the sink to shut it and let the water flow." I said, biting my lip and hoping she'd listen to me.

"Why should I do that?" asked Crazie suspiciously.

"Just do it. It will help you to get out." I replied. She smirked.

"If this is a trick..."

"No it ain't! Trust me!" I said. Crazie did then what I asked her. The water started to spill on the floor. I breathed deeply.

"Alright, now, use the trowel on the light grey part on the wall." I said. "The one above the hatch."

"Alright, let's dig a little." Crazie then hit the wall with the trowel. "Oh, what's this...? A panel with 8 numbers." she then turned to me. "Hurry up with the combination! Ellie is counting on you!"

I shivered and mentaly decoded the combination. It was her nick, Crazie, which I had to turn into numbers. C-3, R-18, A-1, Z-26, I-9, E-5.

I told her the combination.

"I'll try to enter the combination." she entered it. The hatch opened. She smiled.

"Oh! The exit opened." she apporached the camera. "Hee, hee. Thank you. I'll be heading your way to thank you properly. You just wait right there..." 'Damn, she's coming! I've got to get out of here!' I thought. 'But, if I leave, what will happen to Ellie?'

Crazie slowly went to the hatch, her eyes keeping constantly on the camera.

"Ellie! The hairdryer!" I shouted. "Use your feet and quickly pull the hairdryer cord now!"

"Huh?" Ellie looked at the cord next to her. The water was luckily out of her reach but spilled on ground surrounding the hatch. She pulled the wire.

There was a loud scream.

"Aaaaaaaaggggghh!" Crazie screamed as she got electrocuted. She fell and there was a 'thump' sound heared.

"It's over." I sighed. "It's all over, thank Godness!

Crazie was dead. At least, I thought so.

**xXx**

I saved the real Ellie and we escaped the mansion. There was a big commotion once the police came. They told me they couldn't find Crazie's body. She had dissapeared. It was all over the front page for days.

But...

No matter how hard the police tried, they couldn't find any trace of "her".

Who was she?

Maybe I'll never find out...

Or?

**xXx**

One night, I was alone in my room. Again, a storm started and all the lights turned off.

I staggered to the living room, searching for some candles. Suddenly, a thunder illuminated the sky.

I froze.

There she was, staring at me madly through the closed window. Crazie. Her eyes were locked on me, with a certain interest and lust.

I couldn't move. Not even scream.

Then, when the thunder again illuminated the sky, she was gone.

**THE END?**


End file.
